frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vampires
The Vampires are an elite mercenary unit that appears in Front Mission 2089. Fighting against both the O.C.U. and the U.S.N., they utilize Bioneural Device's to pilot their Wanzers. Overview As a part of what is essentially a black-ops unit, the Vampires' Wanzers are set to self-destruct upon defeat, destroying any evidence of their existence. Many of their members are given code names after supernatural creatures. Members Alchemist Alchemist, codename "X-26 Alchemist", is a member of the vampires. He fights alone from the other elite members. His real name is unknown. Bahamut Bahamut, codename X-02 Bahamut", is a mercenary employed by the Vampires. Known on the battlefield as the "Magic Dragon", Bahamut is Lich's adjutant and acts as the second-in-command for the Vampires. He acts as the main liaison between the Vampires and B Organization, relay messages to and from either party. Berserker Berserker, codename "X-01 Berserker", is a mercenary who leads a platoon within the Vampires also called the Berserker Corp. His real name is unknown. Despite his codename, Berserker is a skilled leader who is able to calmly assess the situation of a battlefield. Chimera Chimera, codename "X-09 Chimera", is a mercenary who is a member of the Berserker Corps. His real name is unknown. His body is heavily mechanized, so he fights in order to be able to pay the enormous expenses incurred by maintenance. Dark Knight Dark Knight, codename "X-03 Dark Knight", is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires. Unlike most Vampires, Dark Knight is not attached to any platoon, and tends to operate alone. His real name is Roy. Death Death, codename "X-13 Death", is one of the elite members of the Vampires. While he operates independently from the others, he still leads a platoon of regular soldiers. His real name is unknown. Demon Demon, codename "X-19 Demon", is a mercenary who fights for the Vampires. He works with Dragoon in combat. His real name is unknown. He is both a skilled leader and a skilled pilot. Dragoon Dragoon, codename "X-24 Dragoon", is a mercenary who fights alongside Demon. His real name is Lancer. Prior to the engagement on Hoffman Island, he was a mercenary in another war. His reasons for becoming a member of the Vampires are unknown. Druid Druid, codename "X-18 Druid", is a mercenary who serves in the Magicians Corps. under Necromancer. His real name is unknown. Golem Golem, codename "X-05 Golem", is a mercenary who serves in the Berserker Corps. Contrary to her codename, she is quite beautiful. Her real name is unknown. She has a younger brother who lives in Europe. Hellhound Hellhound, codename "X-08 Hellhound", is a mercenary employed by the Vampires. Hellbound is a member of the Cerberus Corps. under Raven. His real name is unknown. Hydra Hydra is a mercenary employed by the Vampires. Hye is a member of the Cerberus Corps. and serves Raven. While his real name is unknown, his codename in the outfit is "X-10 Hydra". Ifrit Ifrit, codename "X-21 Ifrit", is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires. While he fights alone among the other elite members of the Vampires, he leads his own platoon of regular soldiers. As implied by his namesake, he and his men's Wanzers are equipped with flame throwers. Lich Lich, codename "X-20 Lich", is the mercenary who leads the Vampires outfit. He oversees all the unit's operations, but rarely gets involved in direct combat. His real name is Greg. Manticore Manticore, codename "X-17 Manticore", is mercenary who fights with the Vampires. He works alongside his partner, Monk. His real name is unknown. Monk Monk, codename "X-12 Monk, is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires. He works with Manticore. While his real name is unknown, he is known as a skilled martial artist called "Ox Warrior". He believes that only the strong are fated to come out on top. Necromancer Necromancer, codename "X-11 Necromancer", is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires and leads their Magicians Corps. Her real name is unknown. She is something of a femme fatale. Nightmare Nightmare, codename "X-14 Nightmare", is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires. He operates alone, without the help of other Vampires, but leads a platoon of regular soldiers. His real name is unknown. While other members of the Vampires tend to be sane, Nightmare is particularly brutal and willing to use torture. Ogre Ogre, codename "X-28 Ogre", is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires. While he operates alone from the other Vampires, Ogre is the leader of his own platoon, called the Ogre Corps., which is composed of regular soldiers. His real name is unknown. Raven Raven, codename "X-06 Raven", is a mercenary employed by the Vampires and the leader of the "Cerberus" platoon, He is a test pilot of a top-secret wanzer codenamed the "Type 11". His real name is unknown. Shaman Shaman, codename "X-15 Shaman", is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires. He is a member of the Magicians Corps. under Necromancer. His real name is unknown. Valkyrie Valkyrie, codename "X-04 Valkyrie", is a mercenary employed by the Vampires. Like all other higher-ranking members such as Bahamut and Dark Knight, Valkyrie operates alone and does not work with other Vampires. As a liaison between the outfit and the B Organization, she helps oversee a top-secret military project called the "Puppet Soldier Plan". Her real name is Sana. Vampire Vampire, codename "X-00 Vampire", is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires. Unlike most elite members, he fights alone. His real name is unknown. Witch Witch, codename "X-22 Witch", is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires. She is a member of the Magicians Corps. under Necromancer. Her real name is unknown. She is described as a devilish young girl. Wizard Wizard, codename "X-07 Wizard", is a mercenary who fights with the Vampires. He is a member of the Berserker Corps. His real name is unknown. He has a very cool, collected personality, and believes in a philosophy that holds there is a proper place in the order of life for each person. Gallery Berserker.png|Berserker Chimera.png|Chimera Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight Death.png|Death Demon.png|Demon Dragoon.png|Dragoon Druid.png|Druid Golem.png|Golem Ifrit.png|Ifrit Monk.png|Monk Necromancer.png|Necromancer Nightmare.png|Nightmare Ogre.png|Ogre Rich.png|Lich Shaman.png|Shaman Witch.png|Witch Wizard.png|Wizard 562885674.png|Manticore Trivia * When all of the numbered members are taken into account, there are nine gaps between numerical designations, suggesting that there are or were nine unknown members. Category:Characters Category:Front Mission 2089